User blog:Omnicube1/Anton Chigurh (No Country for Old Men) vs. Nick Hume (Death Sentence)
Anton Chigurh, the ruthless hitman who uses unconventional means and weaponry to finish the job, vs. Nick Hume, the loving father turned brutal killer with a vengeance after witnessing the death of his wife and older son. Who is deadliest? Weapons BATTLE Detective Jessica Wallis glances at her watch. She then focuses on Nick Hume. He's been through a lot; the death of his wife and older son, killing the gang responsible for their deaths she thinks to herself. Wallis sighs, I'm a cop first. She slowly takes out her handcuffs. "Nick, it's time." Hume, tears in his eyes continues to watch his home videos, simple mementos of what his life used to be. "I'll only take a minute or two," he replies as he gets up. He walks around his home, reminiscing. He enters the master bedroom and collapses to his knees. He buries his shaven head into the soft white linen of the bed his wife and him used to share. **** "Chigurh, I got something for you. I need you to whack this sick f*** who killed my brother. I have a feeling he's coming after me right now. I'll call you if I myself took care of this. If you don't receive a call from me soon...well you know. The man's - huh...the animal's name is Nick Hume. Expect a text message that has a picture of the bastard and his home address, he'll definitely be there if he comes after me and my homeboys. Your money's waiting at Western Union, tell 'em that your expecting a wire of cash from Billy Darley, password's Joey." "Would you like to save this message?" Chigurh's phone inquired. The hitman hit decline and took another look at the text message. He examined his victim's photograph. Not bad looking, he thought to himself. A guy like this shouldn't be toting guns around. He strolled into his garage and opened his locked gun cabinet. He stared at the gun rack and took out his usual tools for killing. He took out his sound suppressor for his Remington 11-87, tossed it in the air, and caught it with one hand. Another day on the job. **** Hume walked out of the master bedroom and entered the living room. Wallis was watching some of the videos when he came in. "Ready?" the detective asked. "Yep," was the reply. "What's going to happen to my son, Lucas?" "Well, if you enter a plea bargain all you're going to get is 2-3 years, because of all that has happened to you. During that time Lucas will probably stay with his aunt." Wallis said. A blue and grey Ford pick-up truck parked itself across the street. Hume nodded. Wallis came over and began to put the handcuffs on Hume's arms. "What the hell?" the detective exclaimed as she saw her partner collapse onto the lawn before her. Chigurh walked forward reloading his suppressed Remington 11-87. "Get down, Nick!" she yelled as she made her way around Nick, her sidearm ready. However, she was too slow and was greeted by a 9mm bullet to the forehead. Hume retreated back behind his sofa and grabbed his Colt M1991A1. He only had one magazine. He popped up and fired four times, but missed his shots. The hitman was too quick and was able to find cover behind a pillar. Hume fired off his remaining bullets and dashed into his basement. He opened a wooden chest and gazed at the weapons he used to kill his family's murderers. He took them out one by one. He grabbed his last box of 12-gauge shotgun rounds and loaded two into his Rossi Overland shotgun and flipped up the barrels. Chigurh made his way into the house, shotgun at the ready. He found the foyer and living room empty. He went in deeper. "AHHH!" screamed Hume as he rounded the corner and fired his double-barrel shotgun. A large portion of pellets embedded themselves into Chigurh's shoulder, but he ignored the pain. He fired his Remington 11-87 several times, but he missed his mark. Nick loaded one shell at a time into his shotgun, his hands quivering. The hitman fired off his remaining two shells and rushed into the kitchen. He took out his Glock 19 and his TEC-9. He made his way towards his victim. Hume heard the approaching footsteps and readied himself. He turned around, but saw Anton with his TEC-9 and Glock 19 raised. Chigurh was the faster shooter and popped off several rounds, two struck Hume in the right shoulder. He dropped his shotgun. In pain, he took out his remaining firearm, the Colt Python, the same weapon he killed Billy Darley with. He swung around and fired the revolver. The hitman was forced to find cover inside a nearby bathroom. A stray bullet shattered a mirror and glass flew everywhere. He picked up a large shard of glass and held it out through the door. He used the glass to locate and target his enemy without exposing himself. He took out his TEC-9 and fired, using the reflective glass as his "eye". Hume remained behind the wall. The hitman had to reload. Nick swung around the wall and fired his revolver at the hand that was holding up the glass. "YOU F***ER!" Chigurh screamed as he gazed at the bloody stump of an arm he had left. He retreated back. Hume was out of bullets and went into his garage, hastily he grabbed a lethal tool that he laid his eyes on. It was a simple, rusty gardening knife. He struggled to walk out of the garage and after the man who was sent to kill him. He made his way down the hall then....everything went black. Hume began to wake up. A sudden shock of pain coursed through his forehead. He laid his head back down on the armrest of his couch. "Better end this now, huh?" said a voice. Nick turned his head to the left and saw the hitman holding the gardening knife. "I'm out of weapons." Hume sighed. He thought about the fact that he will be able to join his eldest son and his wife. But what about Luke? "Can I at least write a will?" **** "Good morning, sir. How may I help you?" asked the pretty blonde woman behind the Western Union counter. "I'm here to collect some money wired out to me." Chigurh responded. "And who wired it to you?" "Billy Darley." "Passcode?" "Joey" "Okay, please wait here while I collect your money," the blonde lady smiled and walked into an office. $450,000 for the death of a corporate executive, definitely worth it the hitman thought to himself. Hey a quick stab through the heart is painless right? Next match-up will be: Ellen Ripley, the woman warrior in outer space who was determined to liberate herself from the aliens, vs. Sarah Connor, protective mother with martial arts training and big bad guns who took on Skynet Category:Blog posts